


起床悲劇

by Cheerful_af



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: Axl起床時總不好受，他在找解決方法。





	起床悲劇

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上就是一個青少年時期，兩人終於發現（並沒有發現）需要彼此的傻白甜故事。沒甚麼內容，願意觀看的話很感謝您。

⠀⠀他又一個人醒來，這不奇怪。但有種感覺每天都吞噬他約十分鐘才放過這具還年輕的軀殼。他不知道這來自什麼，所以很煩躁。

⠀⠀Bill抓著頭皮沿這種感覺下床，乾嘔，咳嗽，站起，走幾步，抓件T恤，沖澡，面對更名後不知道第幾個無所適從的禮拜日。他支撐身體穿上昨晚剛晾乾的破衣服，誠心地想解決這件事。好吧，沒有誠心與否，他只想停止每天反胃十分鐘而且腦中一片空白的狀況。他單純討厭身體不像自己的，並非在乎自己的健康狀況有什麼問題。

⠀⠀他在腦內找原因的同時Jeffrey來敲門，沒等他開門就進來了，所以他知道是Jeff。他有時真希望這傢伙能在禮拜日早起去個教堂、做做那些操蛋禮拜，這樣他就不需要在假日逼自己為人應門，和人交談，尤其是當他在煩惱這種蠢事時。

⠀⠀Jeffrey戴著一頂老爹戴的醜帽子，手裡提著一袋麵包進來。他扔一塊到Bill身上，說他鐵定快餓了，就快了。

⠀⠀「什麼時候你也做這種事了？」Bill有點嫌棄地看著麵包，「我不是你的他媽女朋友。」

⠀⠀「我帶早餐來是因為你沒吃，不是因為你是我女朋友。」他坐在Bill的床邊，拿出紙袋裡的另一塊麵包，自顧自地吃起來。

⠀⠀「你來幹嘛？」還沒。

⠀⠀「沒什麼。」Jeffrey吞嚥了兩秒，「有水嗎，好乾。」

⠀⠀「你背後就有一杯。」那是Bill昨晚躺下前喝的，還有半杯留下，水所及的高度以上看起來乾燥得可憐。 ⠀⠀「到底是來幹嘛的？」他問。還沒。

⠀⠀「Bill，如果你被女孩兒甩了你會怎麼做？」Bill看著他震動的喉結，已經長出來好久了。

⠀⠀「嗯。我……」開動。Bill撿起麵包，狼吞虎嚥起來。他不得不承認Jeffrey Isbell懂他的需求，一直都懂。

⠀⠀「我不知道。」他又心煩起來，今早的起床悲劇沒那麼容易離開他，開始逼迫他把兩口早餐吐出來。Bill又開始乾嘔。Jeff看他的表情像是懷疑自己帶來的早餐有問題，急忙把水杯遞給瘦小的可憐蟲。見鬼，他的起床悲劇還在進化。

⠀⠀「怎麼搞的？你怎麼嘔得像要死了一樣？」⠀⠀「沒什麼大不了的，操。」他抓了抓頭，漂亮的紅髮亂了起來，像他多年前耍脾氣扯壞的毛線衣。 ⠀⠀ ⠀⠀「你需不需要醫生？什麼的。你最近有好好吃東西嗎？」Jeffrey想，自己又變得像Bill的老媽了，從以前有人要他倆好好相處、別吵架時自己好像就一直是這副德性。

⠀⠀「不用。」他將麵包放下，眼裡帶著不知哪來的怒氣，「你剛剛說你被甩了？」

⠀⠀「嗯。」他想想也是，哪裡來的錢掛號。

⠀⠀「如果是我，我會再找個女孩兒，和她接吻。」Bill給自己幾秒呼吸後隨意說著，瞪住那塊僅被啃了兩口的麵包，開始覺得這塊烤過的麵團和這個操蛋悲劇有什麼關聯，不然他怎麼吃不進去呢。

⠀⠀Jeffrey下次找到Bill時，Bill喝醉了，他們很有默契地一起喝醉了，真蠢。他知道自己只是興致來了喝了點，但對方顯然不是，他已經連順暢呼吸都做不到了。 ⠀⠀他熟悉的人躺在床鋪上，一塊乾燥海綿一樣地吸收了過多酒精，現在因為想吐而沒有昏睡過去。他乾癟的身軀只有小腹微微地突起，像運行整具身體的幫浦一樣上下抽動（他決定將因酒嗝和乾嘔而不能平靜的肚皮形容為抽動）。

⠀⠀「Bill？」他也不知道自己在問什麼，求怎樣的答案。但他知道自己心跳變快，有些緊張。

⠀⠀「Jeff……你、」他打個酒嗝，又小又窄的破房間變得更臭，「到底為什麼被甩了？」

⠀⠀「你又為什麼喝這麼多？」

⠀⠀Bill嘗試站起來，然後失敗；Jeffrey嘗試攙扶他，然後失敗。兩個十多歲就過這種生活的可悲酒鬼雙雙倒地，Jeff的腦袋撞上地板，痛得他直喊操。Bill壓在他身上，手臂因為與木櫃撞擊而發麻，他的腦袋已經處理不到疼痛了。

⠀⠀「你他媽在幹嘛！」起不來。

⠀⠀「難道是吻技太差才被甩嗎，還是床技？」不起來。

⠀⠀「不！當然不是！是她的問題，老天，你得起來。」他承認腦袋不清醒，但想不通為何對方要現在問這個問題絕對不是他的錯。Jeffrey太醉了，甚至沒法讓他滾開。

⠀⠀「Jeff，我不、不會吐你身上。」Bill看著他，像要哭出來的小孩。他們維持一種緊張又混亂又發臭的凝視，Bill最後不再支撐，嘗試一個吻。

⠀⠀Jeffrey沒搞懂他在幹嘛，更沒搞懂回應這個吻的自己在幹嘛。他聞到的只有酒氣和Bill身上的汗味，這個吻很鹹，很緊張，很混亂，很臭。

⠀⠀但很溫柔。他感覺到的重量是真的，遠超過其他感知，Bill的所有重量令他高興。

⠀⠀Bill自以為是地想給他些什麼，他也自以為是地以為不要推開Bill能讓他好些。Jeffrey知道他們都是靠自以為是過活的人，才這樣聚在一塊。

⠀⠀他維持這個樣子闔上眼，因為綠色眸子也被沈重的眼皮蓋上了。

 

 

⠀⠀「好點了嗎？」

⠀⠀Bill恍惚地點點頭，坐在床邊發呆。他的起床悲劇不見了，自從起床後發現Jeff手忙腳亂地清理他的房間以後，就徹底不見了。他不再乾嘔，他一起床就知道飢餓。

⠀⠀「你昨晚喝高了。」Jeffrey扔了一塊麵包和一瓶水到他身上，沒問原因。

⠀⠀「謝啦。」他一點點都記不得了，見鬼。

⠀⠀Bill用最快的速度啃完那團烤過的麵粉團。想著救了他的是酒精還是Jeffrey Isbell。

 

-Fin.⠀ ⠀⠀


End file.
